


go to sleep you idiot

by peterandhispirate



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterandhispirate/pseuds/peterandhispirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four instances in which Tyler won't shut up at three a.m. and Josh expresses godly patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	go to sleep you idiot

**Author's Note:**

> hi
> 
> today has not been a good day 
> 
> so i wrote this and i hope it makes you a lil bit happy
> 
> :)

1.

It was a Thursday night and Tyler wouldn't lay still. 

And when I say wouldn't, I mean absolutely, positively _wouldn't_ : he was twitching and rolling and letting out frustrated little huffs and sighs.

Josh, of course, was the ultimate victim of this three a.m. restlessness; he muttered groggy curses while squeezing his eyes shut, hoping he could just sleep through his boyfriend's shenanigans.

Yeah, right.

Eventually sitting up with a defeated grunt, he mumbled into the darkness, "What's wrong, Ty?"

A beat of silence, and then, "Can't sleep."

"Yeah, I noticed that." Rubbing sleepily at his aching eyes with the back of one hand, Josh went on in a hazy tone, "Nightmare?"

"No."

"Okay, what is it, then?"

"I was just thinking..." Tyler trailed off helplessly before sitting up in bed as well, sighing an exasperated sigh. "Never mind. It's stupid."

"Just tell me, Tyler," Josh insisted, biting back a loud yawn. "I'm awake now, anyway, so you might as well-"

"Do you think the reason we have wet dreams is 'cause ghosts, like, have sex with us while we sleep?"

Dead silence. The sound of breath being inhaled sharply. 

" _Tyler_."

"Yeah..?" came the weary reply.

"Go to sleep."

"Well, if you think about it-"

"I'm not sure I _want_ to think about it," Josh muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose between a thumb and pointer finger. "Now lay down-"

"But if you _really_ think about it-"

"-and go to sleep," he finished with a vexed huff. Jesus, Tyler Robert Joseph could be a piece of work sometimes.

"Okay, okay, fine," Tyler grumbled, sinking back down into the mattress; Josh followed suit, rolling his eyes in the darkness of the bedroom but snuggling up against him with a mumbled "idiot" nonetheless.

 

2.

It was a Saturday night and, once again, Tyler couldn't lay still for the life of him.

It was the same routine, with him huffing and puffing and fidgeting until Josh swore he was going to go crazy.

So the sleep-deprived, red-haired mess wriggled around until he was sitting regretfully upright and sighed, "What is it this time?"

And Tyler went quiet for a moment, the blankets strewn messily around his legs as proof of his rolling around before mumbling, "S'nothing."

"C'mon, spit it out. Now you've got me curious," Josh prompted blearily.

An awkward pause. "Okay, so you know how, um... Forget it."

"Tyler Joseph," he breathed out tiredly. "Honestly."

"Ice cubes literally swim in their own blood," Tyler finally blurted out, as if this was some sort of headline-worthy news. "Have you ever thought about that? S'pretty messed up."

Reminding himself that murder is illegal in all fifty states, Josh sighed a rather heavy sigh and slowly said, "That all?"

"Umm, yeah. Think so."

"Good." And then arms were winding their way around Tyler's bare torso, holding him snug and close and in place as Josh mumbled sleepily into his hair, "Now go to sleep, you idiot."

He smiled lazily and melted against the bright-haired boy with a soft "'kay."

 

3.

It was a Tuesday night and I think you know the drill by now.

This time, Josh was just waiting for his boyfriend to intrude upon any hope of him getting some sleep with whatever ridiculous thought he happened to be having at three in the morning.

There was the usual wriggling around and mussing up the sheets before Tyler squeaked out, "Josh..?"

"Mm?" Josh hummed defeatedly, preparing himself for another ludicrous statement. Something equally as absurd as ghosts and wet dreams and ice cubes bathing in their own bodily fluids.

"You awake?"

"Yeah, Ty, 'm awake."

"Okay. S'what I thought." A loud beat of silence. "What do you think about snowflakes?"

Furrowing his brows in the darkness, Josh grunted, "What d'you mean?"

"Snowflakes. What do you think about them?"

"They're pretty, I guess," he exhaled, not really seeing where his boyfriend was going with this. "Each one is unique, n' all that. Why?"

"Well, wouldn't it be more interesting if two things were _exactly_ the same instead of being different? More impressive?"

And Josh was trying so hard not to sigh for what must have been the umpteenth time as he grunted, "Tyler?"

"Yeah?" came the sheepish reply.

"You have a point, but it's three in the morning."

"Um, yeah, I... I guess it is, isn't it?"

"Yes." Josh rolled over so he could peer at his face through the duskiness of the room, feeling fondness bloom in his chest despite the late hour. "S'do us both a favor and go to sleep."

"No promises," Tyler mumbled out softly; Josh just huffed and reached out to bring him close, nuzzling his face into his neck; contentedly breathing in the smell of fading cologne and soapy skin.

 

4.

It was a Thursday night again and Tyler hardly got to begin his usual shenanigans - "Hey, Josh..?" - before a familiar mouth was against his own, catching him pleasantly off guard and shutting him up.

It was gentle, coddling, though a wispy whine caught in his throat when Josh pulled away and murmured, hushed and growly, "Go to sleep, you idiot."

And he did, nestling against his red-haired, sleep-deprived mess of a boyfriend; fitting snugly, perfectly, like a puzzle piece.

With Josh's arms around him and Josh's nose buried in his short hair, he murmured sleepily, "Josh?"

A soft sigh. There was just no pleasing this boy. "Hm?"

"Just wanted t'say that I love you. You're pretty cool." A bordering-on-kittenlike yawn. "Thought you should know."

Smiling into his hair, Josh murmured, "Love you too, Ty. You're pretty cool yourself."

"Good to know. Night, J."

"Goodnight."


End file.
